Need You
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Once a demon from Brooke's past come's back she turns to an old friend. But in order for her to help Brooke needs to help out two hunters...How will Brooke feel when she finds out the Winchesters might have had something to do with her mothers death?


***I know I'm working on my other stories but I couldn't resist this one! I was working on my Kol and Brooke story when this idea came so i just had to sue me lol. Review please:D**

"I told you Hales nothing you say is going to change my mind." My voice was stern there was no way I was staying in Tree Hill.

"Please Brooke at least explain to me why you're leaving." I almost broke at the sound of hurt in Haleys voice. I loved Haley . She was the sister I always wanted. I wanted to tell her everything..How I saw things nobody should witness. The demon's I've killed they were all coming back hurting the ones I cared about...and its all my fault.

"I got to go sorry Hales." I hung up throwing my phone in the passenger seat blasting the music. I need someone's help and it really sucks that I know exactly the right person to ask..But she will hold it against me. "I know you're out there somewhere...I know its been awhile but I need help." Nothing nobody appeared beside me. " Aww come on Ruby don't be a bitch I'm begging you to help me."

My pleading satisfied her as Ruby appeared in the passenger seat with a devilish smirk. "Begging for a demons help? Must be bad."

I shrugged. "Yeah well you're the only person I know that actuallys knows about my hunting and owe's me big time from saving her from a couple of hunters."

"Fine. What's the problem?" Ruby sighed hating being reminded how I saved her ass when she got caught in a devils trap a couple of months ago.

"As you know some idiots let a whole bunch of demon's out of the cage-"

"Big time idiots!" Ruby yelled cutting me off.

"Whatever. A couple of the demons that got out have a revenge thing on me..okay alot of them. I need help sending them all back." I continued driving aimlessly down the road.

"You mean you need help send ONE of them especially back." She said matter of factly.

"Okay mostly one of them more then the others."

Ruby nodded. "Know the saying you scratch my back I scratch yours?"

I groaned. "Come on you owe me!"  
"Don't act like I haven't saved your ass before!"

" do you need help with?"

"If it makes you feel any better its more like helping out two fellow hunters.." Ruby smiled.

"It really doesn't." I whined.

"Those big idiots need help killing Lilith."

"You think I could help?"

"You're a better hunter then you let on to be." She was right. I've always done my hunts solo. Until a year ago when I meet Ruby. I know she's a demon and I'm a hunter but some how it works out. But before then I was pretty darn good, not that i'm not good now i've just become more dependible.

"So Rubes where too?" I agreed to helping her.

"Toward Illinos i'll tell you what hotel to check in when we get there." On the way toward there Ruby filled me in on the Winchesters. Two brothers, dad was a hunter, and a demon killed there mother. That last part I can relate on i may have hated Victoria's guts but I never ever wanted her dead. She also filled me in on yellow-eyes.

"Okay turn here." Ruby pointed to my left. I followed her directions driving into the motel parking lot.

I got out of my car standing next to Ruby. "What roo-"

Ruby touched my arm. Everything around me blurred. The next thing I knwo i'm in a motel room with two guys aiming a gun at me. My stomach turned from Ruby zapping me.

"Calm down guys guns down." Ruby smiled.

I clutched my stomach feeling like I was going to vomit. I turned my attention toward Ruby. "Damn it Rubes! I told you never to zap me again!" She shrugged.

"Whose this?" The shorter of the two asked on edge, Must be Dean he fits her description. Short, hazel eyes, sandy brown hair. What she left out was how hot he was.

"This is Brooke, she's a friend." She repied sitting on the bed.

"Oh no Ruby, No other demons! Two's were I cross the line!" Dean yelled still having his gun pointed at me.

I smirked. I was easily able to kick the gun out of his hand swiftly kicking him on his butt, before he had time to react. "Not a demon and I don't like having a gun aimed at me."

The taller one, Sam I assume laughed along with Ruby. Dean got up cussing under his breath.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked curious but kind.

"One of the best." I smiled exposing my dimples.

"No partner?" Dean asked grabbing his gun.

"Thats were Ruby comes in." I crossed my arms.

"A hunter and a demon? Working together?" His voice was teasing.

"Look whose talking." I replied with a smirk.

He smiled shaking his head. "Touche."

"Oh yeah, Dean Brooke, Brooke Dean, Sam Brooke, Brooke Sam." We shook hands. "Now that introductions are done lets get down to work."


End file.
